Les grands protecteurs
by natacha77
Summary: Parfois la vie est déjà toute tracée et nous n'avons pas le choix que de suivre son destin, c'est ce que je me suis dis en partant mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait, je vais de surprise en surprise, mais certains mystère reste présent et je compte bien les percer. Entre loups et vampires venez découvrir deux mondes surnaturels qui vous surprendrons !
1. prologue

**_Prologue:_**

Parfois la vie peut être pleine de surprise, elle peut vous surprendre et croyez-moi j'en sais quelque chose.

Rien ne peut me préparer à tout ce qui va m'arriver, mon destin selon les anciens est déja tout tracé... Mais en bonne tête de mule que je suis, je n'ai pas voulu pas y croire quant il me l'ont annoncé et bien j'aurais dû...

Vous devez vous demandez de quoi je parle et bien vous allez vite le savoir, en même temps que moi d'ailleurs...

J'en oubli le principal, je m'appelle, Nathan Apache, de la tribu des Apaches d'Amérique du sud-ouest (oui pas très original je suis d'accord avec vous) et je pars dès aujourd'hui à l'aventure découvrir la vie dans une autre tribu non loin de la mienne du nom Chiricahua.

Selon les anciens de ma tribu de bonnes et nouvelles choses dans ma vie m'attendent là-bas... Ils sont doués pour parler par énigme à mon grand désespoir..

Maintenant que vous en savez autant que moi, c'est partie pour l'aventure...

 _Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire afin de me donner votre avis..._

 _Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous lire._

 _Votre auteur dévouée._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Un petit coucou à vous !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien ? voici le premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis._**

 ** _A très vite pour vous lire_**

 ** _Natacha_**

Chapitre 1:

Je m'avance en direcion du bâtiment des anciens, endroit où ont lieu les réunions, que celles-ci soit importantes ou non. Actuellement, je n'en sais pas plus concernant celle d'aujourd'hui. J'arrive enfin devant la bâtisse, un chalet en bois foncé de taille moyenne, deux marches mênent sur la terasse, que je grimpe facilement avant de lever la main pour frapper à la porte.

Quelques secondes se passent avant d'entendre un des anciens me dire d'entrer. Soufflant un bon coup, pour me donner du courage, je pousse le panneau de bois et m'avance vers la table ronde où ils sont tous installés.

Mon regard se porte sur chacun d'eux, attendant de savoir ce qu'ils veulent et je comprend vite que le conseil est au complet, ce qui m'angoisse un peu, je peu l'avouer.

-Assieds-toi, Nathan. Me dit le chef.

-Tu dois te demander ce que nous te voulons ? Me demande le Chaman.

Je hoche la tête, signe qu'effectivement je suis curieux d'en savoir plus.

-Bien, vois-tu, j'ai eu des visions te concernant, mon enfant, certaines sont encore flou et d'autres non et j'en ai fait part au conseil.

-Quelles sont ses visions, que vous avez vu ? Demandé-je.

-Je ne peux te les dévoiler, tu t'en doutes, car cela concerne ton avenir eton ne dois pas l'infuencer. Mais je peux seulement te dire que tu vas faire face à des choses à la fois bonnes, mais d'autres tout autant désagréables, car rien n'est acquis... me précise le Chaman.

-D'accord, que dos-je faire, alors ? Car vous ne me donné que peu d'information là.

Ils prennent plusieures minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils vont me dire de plus. Ce qui a le don de m'angoisser, d'ailleurs.

Le chef finit par prendre la parole, pour me dire:

-Nous avons besoin de toi pour te rendre dans une tribu, non loin d'ici. Le chef des Chiricahua a des affaires a nous donner, tout comme tu lui en remmettra de notre part.

-Bien, mais est ce que cela a quelques choses a voiravec mon destin ? Insisté-je, car je suis un peu perdu là.

Vieux Max, le Chaman, me sourit connaissant mon côté têtu, avant de répondre:

-En partie oui, mais tout dépendra de toi, arrivée là-bas, car seul toi peut suivre ou non ta destinée, même si celle-ci est déjà bien tracée... Rien est encore sûre jeune homme, mais nous aimerions que tu y ailles, malgré tout.

-Vous êtes toujours si mystérieux... Mais j'irais quand même, sortir un peu d'ici et découvrir d'autres tribus est plutôt intéressant.

-J'étais certain que tu accepterais, me précise le chef, mais sache que le mysère a parfois du bon.

-Je verrais ça, alors ! Par contre sont-ils au courant de notre particularitée ?

-Non, ils ne saventrien à ce sujet, car vous êtes la première génération à pouvoir vous transformer depuis de nombreuses années, donc cela n'a jamais été connu des autres tribus. Et pour le moment, nous aimerions que cela reste secrte, à moins d'un problème qui t'obligeerai a te dévoiler.

-Je ne dirais rien, mais eux ont-ils des capacitées ?

Encore ce sourire sur leur visage qui apparaît.

-Oui, ils en ont, mais tu devras le découvrir par toi même, Nathan. Me précise le chef.

-Oh non... pas encore un mystère de plus... dis-je en me plaignant, tentant de les amadouer un peu, mais cela a peu d'effêt sur eux.

Ils sourient tous à ma remarque. Tout le monde ici sait que je n'appréci que peu tout les secrets qui nous entoures.

-Ton départ est prévu pour demain matin, car ils t'attendent en fin de journée. Tu y resteras un mois, afin d'apprendre quelques potions et breuvages qu'ils connaissent et utilisent, en tant que futur Chaman cela pourra te servir. Nous te laissons aussi avertir tes amis de ton départ et nommer en attendant un nouveau chef de ton clan.

-D'accord, puis-je sortir ou je dois encore connaître certaines choses ?

-Nous t'avons tout dit, le reste tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Me précise le chef avec toujours son petit sourire.

Je les remerci tous et finit par sortir, afin de réfléchir à tout ce qui vient d'être dit. Je respecte énormément nos anciens mais parfois qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de leur hurler après,pour qu'ils arrêtent avec tous leurs secrets.

Même si, je le faisais, je sais bien que cela ne changerait rien à leurs habitudes.

Une chose intéréssante ressort de tout cela, c'est que je vais pouvoir approfondir ma formation en tant que chaman en allant là-bas.

Tout en réfléchissant, mes pas me mênent vers ma maison, faite elle aussi en bois, mais celui-ci est clair contrairement aux autres. Comme beaucoup le pense, nous ne vivons pas tous obligatoirement dans des tipis, nous évoluons aussi avec le temps. Mais nous restons toujours aussi près de la nature afin de pouvoir être en communion avec elle. Voilà pourquoi notre choix qui c'est porté sur des chalets en bois.

Le mien est composé de trois pièces, la pièce principale sert à la fois de cuisine ainsi que de salon. Deux autres portes desservent ma chambre et la salle de bain.

Je vis seul car ma famille n'est plus parmi nous, mes parents ont succombés, il y'a de nombreuses années maintenant, à une forte épidémie qui a touché notre peuple.

J'ai alors hérité à ma majorité de leurs biens, dont cette bâtisse. Depuis ce fameux jours, j'ai été élévé par le Chaman, un homme admirable, toujours là pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est en grande partie ce qui m'a donné envie de l'aider et un jour peut être prendre sa relève en tant que guérisseur. J'espère en être à la hauteur et ainsi rendre fière mes parents et celui qui a prit soin de moi.

Arrivé chez moi, je me dirige vers le frigo et en sort une bouteille d'eau, car nous sommes mi-juillet et la chaleur est à son comble.

Tout en la vidant d'une traite, je repense à l'entrevue que je viens d'avoir, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié qu'ils aient pensés à moi pour y aller. Depuis que je suis orphelin, soit depuis mes dix ans, les anciens m'ont prit sous leurs ailes, si on peut dire. Mon avenir leur tient à coeur et ils essaient de tout faire pour m'aider.

Selon le chef, de part notre particularité exceptionnelle et étant aussi le premier de ma génération, mon devoir est de devenir le chef, ou plutôt l'alpha, selon comment on l'entend et cela dans moins de deux mois, soit en septembre.

Depuis cette révélation, j'angoisse un peu à cette idée et surtout prise de pouvoir, car avoir des personnes a gérer n'est pas ce que je me voyais faire dans l'avenir.

Quant on me l'a annoncé, il m'a fallut un long moment avant de réagir et comprendre tout cela.

Déjà que ce retrouver sans s'y attendre couvert de poils, accompagné par quatres grosses pattes et une queue soit déroutant mais comprendre au final qu'on a muté en un léopard des neiges est encore plus troublant. Surtout lorsque personnes ne vous a avertit avant que certaines de nos légendes, datant de plus d'un siècle, peuvent s'avérer réelles. Biensûr, comme chaques enfants de la tribu, nous avons tous entendus par nos parents ses légendes, ainsi que par les anciens lors de rassemblement.

Ce qui rassure un peu c'est que même eux ont eu la surprise de leur vie quant ils m'ont trouvé, dans la peau d'un gros chat blanc tacheté, caché dans un buisson non loin de l'entrée des bois qui nous entoure.

Selon eux, ils ne pensaient pas que notre génération serait porteur du gêne. Et bien autant dire qu'ils se sont trompés sur ce point.

Après des explications sur ce qui m'arrivait, à ce moment là, il m'a fallut pas moins de trois jours pour retrouver forme humaine. Mais un seul inconvénient et pas des moindre est apparu à ce moment là, lorsque l'on redevient plus aucuns vêtements n'est sur notre corps, donc imaginé comment se retrouver nu devant son chef peut être embarassant. Autant dire que ma gêne depuis a du mal à ce dissiper.

Nous sommes cinqs a pouvoir nous transformer, actuellement, mais des signes nous montrent que d'autres vont nous rejoindre bientôt car une grande menaces approche selon le chef, sinon le gêne ne se serait pas manifesté.

Nous ne connaissons pas encore quel est ce danger exactement, les anciens ont leur idées, mais préfèrent attendre d'être sûr avant de nous en dire plus.

Une partie de la conversation que nous avons eu tout à l'heure me revient en mémoire et en y repensant je comprend pourquoi le secret est de mise concernant notre transformation car nous sommes la seule tribu à nous changer en léopard des neiges. Cela pour une très bonne raison, nous avons un devoir qui nous est propre et bien différent des autres et qui nous apporte encore plus de responsabilitées.

Généralement l'animal qui représente chaque tribu est le loup, pour son coté meute, mais il existe une exception: nous.

Le notre représente, la force, l'agilité, la malice mais surtout la rapidité et quoi de mieux pour représenter les grands protecteurs, nom qui nous incombe de part notre devoir.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres en pensant à cela et je finis par sortir de mes songes en entendant toquer à ma porte

Je m'avance vers celle-ci et l'ouvre pour découvrir que mon meilleur ami se trouve devant moi.

-Hey, alan, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandé-je.

-Bien et toi ? Me dit-il en entrant.

-Pareil, je viens de rentrer de la réunion avec les anciens.

-Et alors, que voulait-il ? Que t'ont-ils apprit ? Me questionne t'il impatient.

-Une question à la fois, rigolé-je, ils m'ont confiés une mission, aller récupérer des affaires et apprendre certaines choses auprès de leur guérisseur. Mais j'ai aussi découvert que le vieux Max a eu des visions me concernant.

-Wow et je suis sur, connaissant nos anciens, qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as deviné juste, ils adorent le côté mystérieux, dis-je en souriant.

Nous rigolons tout les deux pendant quelques minutes. Alan décide de rester avec moi pour le reste de la journée. J'en profite pour l'avertir que je pars demain matin et cela pour un mois.

Il n'est pas très heureux de l'apprendre mais nous n'avons pas toujours le choix.

Le temps que je prépare mon sac, mon meilleur ami en profite pour nous faire des sandwichs et de sortir le jeu de carte, sachant que nos amis ne vont pas tarder a arriver pour notre partie de poker habituelle du vendredi soir.

Mickael, Peter et Carl nous rejoignent rapidement et la partie se déroule sous les cris et les rires de chacuns de nous cinqs.

Lors de ses moments là, nous oublions toutes nos responsabilités et redevenons une simple bande d'amis.

La soirée s'annonce longue et je sens que le réveil ne sera pas facile, mais je préfère ne pas y penser.


	3. Chapter 2

_**coucou !**_

 ** _voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise._**

 ** _n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours plaisant._**

 ** _A bientot pour pour vous lire._**

Chapitre 2:

La première lueur du jour pointe son nez et réussie à me réveiller, n'aillant pas fermé mes rideaux avant de m'endormir. En même temps à deux heures du matin j'avais autre chose en tête, comme aller vite me coucher. Je m'étire de tout mon long avant de me lever du lit et de me diriger dans la cuisinemettre le café en routee, le tout vêtu d'un caleçon.

Je file ensuite sous la douche afin de me préparer car d'ici une heure je dois prendre le départ.

Une fois prêt, j'avale une bonne tasse de café, accompagnée de tranche de brioche. Un coup à la porte et la voix de mon meilleur ami se font entendre, me rappelant ainsi qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

Je le regarde et ne vois rien qui précise qu'il était ici hier soir, jusque tard dans la nuit.

-Comment fais-tu ? Lui demandé-je.

-De quoi parles-tu, Nathan ?

-Pour être aussi en forme, même après une douche et deux café, je sens que la fatigue est toujours là...

-L'habitude mon cher ! Me répond t-il en rigolant a mon air désespéré.

Je secoue la tête, habitué par ses réponses, toujours une réponse pour rire et taquiner.

Connaissant la maison, il part se servir une tasse lui aussi avant de me rejoindre sur le canapé.

Je décide d'en profiter pour lui préciser qu'en mon absence c'est lui qui devra gérer les autres en tant que bêta du clan. Il grimace à ma demande mais ne riposte pas car il sait que sinon je le lui ordonnerai, je n'aime pas le faire mais si il le faut je n'hésiterai pas.

Mon devoir principal est deprotéger et guider de mon mieux ceux de mon clan, je ne ne peux donc pas partir sans savoir que quelqu'un sera là pour eux en attendant.

Même si, il n'aime pas prendre mon rôle, Alan, est un homme qui a la tête sur les épaules et qui saura agir avec sagesse si il le faut.

De carrure assez impressionnante, musclé, plutôt grand avec des cheveux mi-long brun, il est la coqueluche de ses dames combiné à un grand blagueur à ses heures perdues.

Mickael lui est tout aussi musclé, de taille moyenne, ses cheveux sont coupés courts et d'un noir corbeau, souvent typique de notre tribu.

Peter quant à lui, sa carrure est fine et sportive, mais sans avoir à la travailler de trop car c'est naturel chez lui combinée à ses cheveux long noir cela attire la gente féminine à son plus grand désespoir car il est d'une timiditée affligeante.

Le dernier et pas des moindres, Carl, lui c'est le plus petit d'entre nous, soit à peu près un mêtre soixante dix, mais tout aussi sportif et musclé que les autres, ce qui donne sur lui un style de bad boy avec sa coupe court de couleur brune.

Pour ma part, je suis assez grand, mon allure est assez sportive dû à ma nature, des cheveux mi-long noir. Mon statut mon confère une autorité sur chaque personne que je croise, ce qui me vaut d'être souvent craint mais ceux qui me connaisse savent que je n'use jamais de mon pouvoir et que le peu de fois ou je dois le faire je deteste cela, d'ailleurs, préférant laisser à chacun son libre arbitre. Selon les ainés, c'est ce qui fait de moi un bon alpha.

Nous avons malgré tout des particularités communes à notre clan et qui nous différencies des autres, une peau mâte et nos yeux sont d'un bleu très clairs, couleur qui ne change pas mêmelors de notre transformation.

Autant vous dire que nous ne passons pas inaperçus lorsque nous sortons tous ensemble.

Les anciens nous ont précisés que seuls les détenteurs du gêne possèdent cette couleur particulière. C'est pour chacun le moyen de savoir qui nous sommes réellement et notre rôle au sein de monde

Un claquement de doigts me ramène au présent, Alan me regarde en rigolant, comprenant que j'étais encore parti loin.

Une fois toutes mes directives données, je décide qu'il est enfin temps pour moi d'y aller mon meilleur ami m'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du village où les anciens nous y attendent déjà avec tout mon clan.

-Bonjour, Nathan. M'accueil le chef Aaron.

-Bonjour à vous aussi.

-Prêt à partir ? Me demande Vieux Max.

-Si je vous dis que non, ça changera quelque chose ? Dis-je en souriant.

-Aucune chance, jeune homme ! rigole un des anciens.

On rigolent tous, cela rend un peu moins cérémonieux ce moment. Déjà que je n'aime pas les départs alors autant rendre cela plus facile pour tous.

-J'ai confié la responsabilité du clan à Alan, pendant mon absence, mais si besoin ou un problème je reviens aussi vite que je suis parti. Leur expliqué-je très sérieusement.

-Très bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu prends ton rôle avec autant d'attention, mais ne t'en fais pas tout ce passera bien en ton absence. Me répond Vieux Max, comprenant que laisser mon clan est vraiment gênant pour moi.

-Oui et je vais pouvoir un peu embêter les gars en attendant, sans qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Me dit mon meilleur ami avec un regard plein de malice ce qui neme rassure pas dutout la pour le coup.

Un gémissement plaintif sort de ma bouche, craignant le pire pour eux.

Avec un regard sévère, je me tourne vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, avant de lui parler:

-Alan, évites de les traumatiser pendant que je ne suis pas là, s'il te plaît ! profites-en plutôt pour reprendre plus en profondeur le programme sportif, cela fera du bien à tout le monde.

-Oh.. mais tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, Nathan...

-Alan ! je ne suis pas là pour ça mais pour veiller sur vous et éviter tout dérapage ! alors tu fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout, compris ?

-Ok.. ok.. on fera ce que tu dis. Me répond t'il en levant ses mains devant lui en signe de rédition.

-Bien, je préfère ça. Précisé-je en lui souriant de nouveau.

Sur ses quelques phrases, j'attrape mon sac que j'avais posé au sol et fais mes aux revoirs à tout le monde, avant de me diriger vers mon pick-up bleu.

Je souffle un bon coup en démarrant, un peu stressé car rare son les fois où je m'absente aussi longtemps de la tribu. Mais toutefois de l'excitation ce fait aussi ressentir en moi, car je sais que je vais découvrir de nouvelles choses et connaître une autre tribu avec d'autres mythes que les notres.

J'ai depuis de nombreuses années, toujours été avide d'apprendre, ce qui a souvent fait sourire les anciens.

Je pense que c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils m'ont choisis pour aller à la rencontre des Chiricahuas.

Lors du trajet, j'admire le paysage qui alterne entre des forêts magnifiques où de nombreuses espèces cohabitent ensembles, ainsi que des ranchs avec de nombreux troupeaux, mais aussi des kilomêtres de routes entourées de désert par moment.

N'aillant pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps dans un habitacle si restreint et dans une même position, mon corps me rapelle à l'ordre et des fourmillement ce font ressentir un peu partout. Signe que mon animal intérieur n'apprécit pas cela non plus.

Je décide donc de m'arrêter, quelques instants, en pleine forêt pour apaiser mon léopard en respirant l'odeur de la nature environnante, que nous aimons tant tout les deux.

J'en profite aussi pour me restaurer, car mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre en se faisant entendre bruyamment.

Je sors alors deux gros sandwichs d'un sac, qui se trouve sur le siège passagé, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et englouti le tout rapidement.

Dès que je suis rassasié, je prend la carte routière qui est posé sur mon tableau de bord, afin de savoir où je suis exactement. Car j'ai déjà parcouru plus de quatres cents kilomêtres à l'heure actuelle et selon les indications il dvrait m'en rester encore une centaine a faire.

Après un long regard sur celle-ci, je comprend qu'il me reste encore un peu de trajet et presque deux heures de route avant d'arriver.

Je sens que ça va être la dernière ligne droite la plus longue, surtout pour mon léopard que je sens trépigner d'impatiente de pouvoir sortir, nous n'avons pas pour l'habitude de rester toute une journée sans nous dégourdir les jambes/pattes.

C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai découvert le gêne en moi et c'est vraiment désagréable comme sensation.

Souhaitant arriver rapidement, je décide de reprendre la route, plus vite repartit plus vite arrivé dit on, non ? Et bien moi je compte bien le confirmer.

Le reste du trajet se déroule plus facilement, grâce à la musique en partie, car je me laisse envahir par le son du groupe « Muse » et cela a le mérite de me détendre, même mon léopard s'apaise.

Au bout de quelques temps, je finis par rouler sur un chemin de terre, je comprend alors que je suis enfin arrivé à destination. Un long soupir de satisfaction ce fait entendre en sortant de ma bouche lorsque j'aperçois enfin l'entrée de la tribu que je recherche.

Ne sachant pas où se situe la maison du chef, je décide de me garer directement pour continuer à pied et me dégourdir un peu après six heures de route.

Je claque la porte de mon pick-up et prend une grande goulée d'air avant d'avancer dans l'allée principale du village. Mon regard s'attarde sur ce qui m'entoure.

De nombreuses personnes se balladent dans la rue, certains me regardent, se demandant sûrement qui je suis et ce que je fais ici.

Je ne peux que les comprendre en même temps. Ce n'est pas toujours de bon augure, d'avoir un étranger dans la tribu.

Malgré cela, je pars vers un couple pour connaître où ce trouve la maison de leur chef.

-Bonjour, je recherche la maison du chef Mike, s'il vous plaît.

-Bonjour, vous continuez tout droit sur cette allée et au bout d'un moment sur votre droite vous verrez une maison en bois noir, c'est sa maison. Me répond la femme.

-Merci à vous, leur dis-je avant de prendre le chemin indiqué.

J'entend malgré tout la femme me dire un « de rien » et continuer leur route eux aussi. Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de voir ce que je recherche.

Je grimpe les marches et frappe deux coups à la porte. Moins de deux minutes après, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux entre le gris et le noir, de taille identique à la mienne et les yeux noirs.

Il me détaille attentivement avant de me demander:

-Que puis-je pour toi, jeune homme ?

-Je suis Nathan Apache et je suis ici sur la demande des anciens de ma tribu.

-Nathan ! entre voyons, nous t'attendions.

Il s'écrate de la porte en me faisant signe de la main d'entrer et je le suis à l'intérieur on avancent jusqu'à une grande table rectangulaire où de nombreuses chaises l'entourent.

En y regardant bien, je me rend aussi compte que cette pièce doit servir de salle de réunion pour leur conseil.

Il me coupe dans mes pensées en parlant.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Un peu long et content d'être enfin arrivé, mais oui le trajet c'est bien passé.

-Tant mieux alors, le reste du conseil n'est pas encore ici, car nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt. On pensaient que tu ne serais là qu'en fin de journée. M'explique t-il, un peu embêté.

-Je comprend, ce n'est pas grâve, j'aurais bien le temps de les renconter, je suis ici pour un petit moment à ce que mon chef m'a dit.

-Oui, tu as raison, je vois pourquoi tu as été choisi par eux car tu fais preuve de sagesse, me précise t'il, en attendant je vais te conduire vers la maison que nous avons préparé pour ta venue parmi nous.

A l a fin de sa phrase, nous sortons de chez lui et prenons la direction de ma nouvelle demeure provisoire. On avancent en silence, j'en profite pour continuer d'admirer le paysage qui m'entoure.

Plusieurs enfants jouent entre eux et rigolent de leurs bêtises, ce qui me fait sourire.

Je remarque au loin une petite fille qui ne dois pas avoir plus de deux ans, assise seule sur les marches d'une maison non loin de nous.

On se stoppent de l'autre côté de la maison que je regardais à peine deux secondes avant.

Le chef me précise que nous sommes arrivés, j'entre après l'avoir remercié et il prend congé, me laissant tranquille pour faire le tour du propriétaire.

 **A très vite !**

 **le prochain chapitre sera en ligne en fin de semaine.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**bonjour !**_

 ** _Voici le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant._**

 ** _n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir._**

 ** _bonne lecture à vous._**

 ** _Natacha_**

Chapitre3:

La découverte des lieux ne me prend pas longtemps. Cette maison est presque identique à la mienne. Même nombres de pièces, seuls les meubles sont différents.

Mon esprit est quant à lui occupé par la petite fille que j'ai remarqué avant d'entrer ici. Je ressors donc pour voir si elle est encore là, mais à mon grand désaroi, elle n'est plus là.

Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que cela m'intéresse de savoir si elle va bien. Encore un mystère de plus, décidement je ne suis entouré que de ça.

Si mon cerveau commence, à peine arrivé à me jouer des tours, je n'ai pas fini de m'en faire.

Souhaitant penser à autre chose, je prend la décision de sortir visiter un peu plus la tribu, afin de me familiariser avec les lieux.

Cet endroit est plus petit que chez moi, cela ne me prend donc pas longtemps pour en faire le tour.

Mes pas me stoppent aux abords du village, à l'entrée d'une magnifique fôret. Lieu où je pourrais dégourdir mes pattes, à cette pensée mon léopard grogne d'impatience d'y être.

Des éclats de voix me sortent de mes songes, je me retourne alors pour voir ce qui ce passe et remarque un homme qui hurle sur une enfant. Craignant que cela ne dégénère, je m'avance vers eux et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je comprend que l'enfant n'est autre que la fillette de tout à l'heure.

En y regardant de plus près, je peux voir qu'elle est en pleure et que de gros sanglots sortent de sa bouche. Ce qui me touche en plein coeur et je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, car je ne la connais pas.

Etant assez près, j'entend ce que l'homme cri:

-Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse, qui ne fait que pleurer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ses vieux fous veulent quue je m'occupe de toi... tu ne sers à rien, même ta mère n'a pas voulu de toi ! et tais-toi, bon sang ! lui hurle t-il en levant la main pour la frapper.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me place rapidement entre lui et la petite, tout en attrapant la mainde cet être abjecte.

-Ne t'y avise même pas... lui dis-je d'une voix dangeureusement calme.

La petite s'accroche alors à mes jambes ne voulant sûrement pas que je la laisse avec lui, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, ça c'est une certitude.

-Et qui es-tu pour t'interposer de la sorte ? Cette petite est sous ma responsabilité et je fais ce que je veux avec elle !

-Qui je suis importe peu pour le moment, lui dis-je sur le même ton mais en serrant plus fort sur ma prise. Mais, je ne vais pas te laisser lui faire du mal, je l'emmène donc avec moi et la prend à partir de maintenant sous ma responsabilité, elle sera beaucoup mieux avec moi.

-Tu l'as veut ? Et bien prend là, je ne m'en porterai que mieux, crois-moi tu le regrettera mais ce n'est plus mon soucis, elle ne te causera que des soucis.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'en fais mon affaire, elle ne sera que mieux loin de toi.

Il éclate de rire en m'entendant, mais se reprend vite pour me dire:

-Et moi loin d'elle ! je suis débarassé, maintenant, amuse-toi bien avec cette gamine...

je lache la prise sur son bras et il en profite pour partir rapidement, sans un regard en arrière pour la petite.

Je sens alors la prise sur mes jambes se rafermir et les sanglots reprendre, ce qui me chagrine.

Décidement, je ne comprend vaiment pas ce qui m'arrive, surtout que même mon léopard réagit à cet enfant et a déjà dévéloppé un élan de protection à son égard.

Lors de cette altercation, il a faillit ssortir, j'ai dû garder mon calme le plus possible afin de ne pas laisser echappé un grognement et cela n'a pas été chose simple.

Je m'accroupi à sa hauteur et la regarde dans les yeux, je peux y déceler une très grande tristesse, ce qui me comprime le coeur.

On se regardent pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras et entoure mon cou de ses petits bras, qu'elle sert très fort.

Mes bras se referment d'eux mêmes sur son petit corps, pour la prendre contre moi et me relever avec elle.

Cette proximité me permet de sentir qu'elle est brulante. Une de mes mains se pose sur son front et je comprend alors que la fillette à une forte fièvre. Mon léopard et moi, nous inquiétons immédiatement et je me met à courrir vers ma demeure. Cela ne me prend que peu de temps avant d'entrer et de me diriger vers la chambre afin de la déposer sur le lit.

Je lui retire alors ses chaussures et l'installe bien confortablement au centre, une fois qu'elle est bien je pars vers la salle de bain chercher un gant imbibé d'eau froide et reviens le déposer sur son front.

Avec mes connaissances, je sais que ça ne l'apaisera que momentanement, mais le temps que je sorte ce dont je vais avoir besoin de mes affaires, ça l'aidera.

Elle s'endort rapidement, mais couverte de sueur dû à la fièvre. Un petit pincement au coeur ce fait sentir à cette constatation.

Un dernier regard vers cette petite et je sors de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour avoir toujours un oeil sur elle, au cas où.

Mes sacs en main, je les pose sur la table et ouvre celui où ce trouve mes affaires et les ingrédients qu'un Shaman doit toujours avoir sur lui.

Je dispose tout sur la table et prend le temps de récupérer ce que je risque d'avoir besoin, des herbes principalement.

Je les prend en main et retourne auprès de la petite.

En arrivant, je comprend que quelques choses ne va pas, même mon léopard grogne. Je m'approche et tente de la réveiller en l'appelant:

-Hey, jolie poupée ! Il faut te réveiller, dis-je en la secouant doucement.

Je continu pendant une minute, mais toujours aucune réaction. Je stoppe et lui ouvre délicatement les paupières, le peu de réactions de ses pupilles me fait comprendre qu'elle est dans un autre monde, auprès des esprits, entre la vie et la mort, tout dépendra de l'avis des esprits à ce sujet.

Cela ne me rassure pas, car ça complique beaucoup la situation et même mon animal intérieur couine d'inquietude pour elle. J'attrape le verre d'eau que j'ai posé sur la table de chevet et insère les deux plantes médicinales: une est la reine des prés et une échinacée, plantes réputées pour leur vertues.

Mais vu son état actuel, j'ai peur que cela ne suffise pas et cela n'aide pas à nous calmer.

Tant bien que mal, je tente malgré tout de lui faire boire le médicament.

Une fois qu'elle a réussi à en avaler un peu, je l'a réinstalle et m'assied près d'elle en lui tenant la main.

Je ferme les yeux et pris les esprits d'aider cette petite poupée a aller mieux, mais je leurs précise aussi qu'elle est importante pour nous. Ce dont je ne comprend pas, mais je sais que nous sommes liés et qu'elle va rester auprès de nous dès maintenant.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sort de mes prières, je me lève et pars ouvrir afin de savoir qui vient me voir.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir le chef, Mike et un autre homme.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Leur demandé-je.

-Nous avons apprit que tu as eu une altercation et que tu as emmenés la petite Anna avec toi !

-Effectivement, elle est ici. Je l'ai sauvé des mains de l'homme qui en avait la charge, car celui-ci allait lever la main sur lui et il était hors de question que je le laisse faire.

-Nous comprenons, ne t'en fais pas. Crois-moi, nous ne le savions pas et nous allons nous charger de ça !

Je hoche la tête, signe que je suis d'accord, il finit par reprendre:

-Cette petite n'a pas vraiment eu de cchance depuis sa naissance, sont papa est mort un peu avant son arrivée dans ce monde et sa maman a disparu depuis près de trois mois, nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve, juste qu'elle a été enlevé par nos ennemis, les sang froid...

-Et vous n'avez pas tenté de la rechercher ? Le coupé-je.

-Bien sûr que nous le faisons, j'aurais aimé te l'annoncé autrement mais c'est en partie pour cela que tu es là..

-Comment ça ?

-Nous avons besoin de tes capacités de Shaman, combinées à celle de notre guérisseur, cela nous permettrait peut-être de mieux protéger nos guerriers.

Je prend le temps de répondre, comprenant qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de qui ou du moins ce que je suis, réellement. Je réfléchi à savoir si avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre, si je dois ou non leur dévoiler ma particularité.

Il faut vraiment que j'y pense à tête reposé.

Décidant que le mieux pour le moment est d'attendre, je leur repond:

-Je suis prêt a vous aidez avec mes connaissances, c'est d'accord.

-Merci, Nathan, me dit le deuxième homme, je me présente, je me nomme Eric et je suis le Shaman de cette tribu, nous allons donc travailler ensemble.

-Enchanté !

-Nous n'allons pas t'embêter longtemps, on va récupérer la petite Anna et y aller. Me précise le chef.

Ils vont pour entrer, mais je me poste devant eux, afin de leur faire comprendre de se stopper, tout en tentant de réprimer un grognement. Car pour mon léopard et pour moi même, il est hors de question qu'elle ne sorte d'ici.

Ils me regardent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ce passe, je décide de leur expliquer:

-Comme je l'ai dit à l'homme tout à l'heure, cette petite poupée reste avec moi, puisqu'elle n'a personne pour s'occuper d'elle et bien maintenant ce n'est plus lecas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait confiance et je me suis attaché à elle, donc j'en prend la garde et de toute façon elle neva pas bien. Je ne sais pas quelle maladie la touche mais actuellement une forte fièvre la consumme, je lui ai donné un remède pour la soulager mais entre temps elle est entrée dans un voyage auprès des esprits.

Les deux hommes me regardent attentivement avec un petit sourire comprenant que je viens de me déclarer comme protecteur et tuteur de cette fillette.

-Maintenant, elle est entre leurs mains et je ne compte pas la lacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux et même après. Finis-je de leur expliquer.

-D'accord, je vois que tu y as bien réflechi et que rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Je dois t'avouer que je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle a enfin quelqu'un qui va l'aider et l'aimer elle en a bien besoin cette pauvre enfant. Me confirme le chef.

-Merci.

je peux sentir mon léopard se calmer, ce qui me rassure car cela aurait pû être un problème, si je venais à me dévoiler devant eux sans les avoirs avertis et surtout en les attaquants

-Je peux voir que tu as les choses en main, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, vient me voir ! Me rappel le Shaman.

Je hoche la tête signe que j'ai bien compris sa proposition. Ils me saluent et me précisent qu'ils viendront demain matin voir si elle va mieux et me présenter le reste du conseil car ils ont bien compris que je ne bougerai pas d'ici et ils n'ont pas tord du tout à ce sujet.

Après leur départ et un coup d'oeil dans la chambre, je décide de me changer et de prendre une bonne douche afin de tenter de me détendre un peu. Car ne pas laisser mon alter égo sortir au moins une fois par jour, laisse mon corps assez tendu, celui-ci n'appréçiant pas d'être brimer à mes dépends.

Même si aujourd'hui, il a bien compris que nous n'avons pas de possibilités, il n'en reste pas moins que son envie de se dégourdir les pattes est présente, à moins de la laisser seule, ce qui est inconcevable. Il n'en reste pas moins. Même moi, du moins mon côté humain, aime ce moment où l'animal prend le dessus. J'oublis alors tout mes soucis ou mes pensées et profite de ces instants de libertés et de complicités avec mon léopard.

L'eau chaude à réussi a dénouer certains de mes muscles et cela fait un bien fou, je dois l'avouer. Je retourne directement après dans ma chambre et m'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil qui ce trouve tout près du lit et attrape la main, toujours aussi chaude d'Anna. Ce prénom va à merveille à cette poupée.

J'en profite pour la détailler, elle a de long cheveux noirs, un visage de poupon bien potelé, mais malgré cela elle est toute fine, ses yeux sont actuellement fermés mais pour les avoirs regarder tout à l'heure, je peux dire que ceux-ci sont vert. Ce qui la rend très mignonne, pensé-je.

En la regardant, je peux voir ses sourcils se froncer, je ne ssais pas ce qui ce passe mais apparemment ce n'est pas agréable pour elle, je laisse mes doigts se poser sur le pli qui c'est formé entre ses yeux et le caresse pour tenter de l'apaiser du mieux que je peux.

Tout en faisant cela, je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit se concentrer pour m'adresser aux esprits: leur demandant de sauver et de prendre soin de cette fillette. Leur précisant aussi qu'elle a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre et que si ils acceptent de le faire, je prendrais alors grand soin d'elle, tout comme mon animal intérieur qui c'est autant attaché que moi à Anna.

La fatigue finit par ce faire sentir, je me cale bien dans mon fauteuil, ma main tenant toujours ma protégée et me laisse emporter par le sommeil, espérant que tout ira mieux le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

 ** _Voici le chapitre 4 en avance._**

 ** _j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant_**

 ** _n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous._**

 ** _Natacha_**

Chapitre 4:

Le chant d'un oiseau posé sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre me réveille agréablement. Une fois les yeux ouverts, je détend mes jambes et m'étire de tout mon long, car mon lit de fortune n'est pas des plus confortable. La petite main chaude au creux de la mienne me ramène à la réalité bien vite et en un regard vers la petite, je comprend qu'il n'y a pour l'instant encore aucun changement.

Je soupire à cette constatation et l'inquiétude ce fait aussi sentir, car je pensais que la fièvre serait tombée avec les herbes.

Je me lève et pars chercher les mêmes herbes qu'hier et les plonge dans un verre d'eau que je fais boire à Anna.

Pas une chose facile à faire, mais elle en boit suffisamment. Je la ré-installe bien et lui dépose un baiser sur son front avant de sortir et aller me préparer un petit déjeuné, ainsi qu'une bonne cafetière pleine pour le conseil qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Mon repas tout juste englouti que l'on frappe à ma porte. Mes pas me mènent alors devant celle-ci et l'ouvre.

J'ai à peine le temps de l'ouvrir entièrement qu'une vieille femme m'attrape et me sert dans ses bras.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et reste inactif dans cette étreinte aillant vraiment été prit au dépourvu pour le coup.

Un regard vers le groups, encore sur le pas de la porte et je m'aperçois qu'ils se retiennent tous de rire en voyant la scène.

Une voix me ramène à ce qu'il ce passe ici.

-Les vieux fous m'ont dit que tu étais jeune, mais ils ont oubliés de dire que tu étais plutôt séduisant, aussi. Me dit-elle en me tapotant la joue droite.

Géné par ses paroles, je sens une chaleur se diffuser sur mon visage et je baisse alors la tête, pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, mais c'est sans compter sur cette femme qui se met à rire avant de parler:

-Ne sois pas géné, jeune homme, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je souhaitais vraiment rencontrer celui qui a su défier Marc et qui c'est prit d'affection pour la petite Anna, au point de la prendre sous sa responsabilité.

-Oh... je ne suis pas si extraordinaire, vous savez, je n'aime juste pas l'injustice.

-Sache que c'est tout à ton honneur et je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fillette sera enfin heureuse. Mais où est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

A peine sa phrase finit elle tourne sa tête dans tout les sens, pour voir si une petite fille apparaît Comprenant rapidement, je stoppe sa rechercher et lui explique:

-Je ne sais pas si ils vous l'ont dit, elle a une forte fièvre depuis hier, que je soigne actuellement, mais cela risque de prendre du temps pour la faire baisser et les esprits ont décidés de la garder près d'eux pour le moment. Je l'ai veillé toute la nuit et je compte bien prendre soin d'elle ainsi que l'aider a aller mieux.

La vieille dame me regarde tendrement, avant de poser sa main sur mon bras en signe de compréhension. Elle me sourit et j'en profite pour la regarder, elle a de long cheveux noir, un visage malgré les marques laissées par le temps sur celui-ci et de taille moyenne.

Je lui rend son sourire avant que le chef profite de ce moment de calme pour se rappeler à nous.

-Bien, Nathan, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de notre très chère Maria, appelée le plus souvent « Mama ». Elle fait partie des cinqs membres de notre conseil.

-Enchanté, alors, Maria, de vous rencontrez et désolé si je n'ai pas réagi, mais je ne suis pas habitué aux câlins. Mais entrez donc ! ne restez pas dehors ! dis-je en me poussant.

Et là, encore une fois,sans que je m'y attende, elle me reprend dans ses bras et cette fois-ci, je l'entoure maladroitement des miens.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si dur ! Me répond t-elle avant de me relacher et de rejoindre les autres au salon.

Je laisse un long soupir sortir, tout en pensant que je risque d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, avec cette femme.

Je me reprend rapidement et me dirige vers le groupes assit autour de la table. Mike c'est, lui, positionné en bout de celle-ci, on comprend vite en les regardant quelle est la hiérarchie dans ce groupe.

La dernière place de libre se trouve à l'autre bout, je m'y installe donc, face au chef. Le silence dur quelques instants avant que Maria ne le brise.

-Puisque ses messieurs ont décidés de garder le silence, je vais faire les présentations, alors tu connais déjà notre chef, Mike, ainsi que notre Shaman, Eric.

Je hoche de la tête, lui confirmant ainsi notre rencontre la veille, voyant qu'elle me fixe en disant cela.

Elle reprend ensuite les présentations:

-D'accord, alors tu as à la droite de Mike, Sam, un des anciens du conseil et à ses côtés, Ethan, qui lui a un statut qui est assez particulier, qu'on va t'expliquer dans quelques instants, car nous avons besoin de tes connaissances et compétences, comme te l'ont dit ses messieur hier . M'explique t-elle en faisant voyager sa main entre le chef et le Shaman.

Les deux nouveaux me font un signe de tête en guise de bienvenu, n'aillant pour le moment l'occasion de parler.

J'écoute attentivement tout ce que me dit Maria, mais mon esprit est lui, en partie, occupé par la fillette dans ma chambre.. je jette, d'ailleurs, un coup d'oeil vers la chambre et écoute si jamais un son en ressort, mais rien hormis sa respiration, ce qui est malgré tout une bonne chose.

En me reprenant et retournant à la conversation,, je peux tous les voirs afficher un petit sourire. Cela ne me gêne pas de montrer mon affection pour elle, bien au contraire.

Ethan prend alors la parole:

-Tu sembles vraiment t'être attaché à Anna ?

-Oui, elle est adorable et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de m'occuper de cette frimousse. Expliqué-je en souriant. Lorsqu'elle m'a attrapé et passé ses bras autour de mon cou en serrant si fort, j'ai senti cette peur tapit au fond d'elle et je ne peux que vouloir lui enlever cette crainte... je vais prendre soin de cette poupée, cela pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra. Dis-je avec conviction.

-Une chose que tu dois savoir, ou du moins une des choses, mais celle-ci est assez importante et concerne ce dont tu viens de parler.

-Je t'écoute, Ethan !

-Anna, est une petite fille très spéciale, tu as pû t'en rendre compte déjà. Mais depuis que sa maman n'est plus là, elle c'est renfermée et ne laisse personne l'approcher, du moins jusqu'à maintenant, car apparemment elle a décidé de t'accorder sa confiance et elle voit en toi un protecteur, enfin elle t'a choisit comme tel.

Si il savait à ce moment là qu'il a taper dans le mille, il serait assez surprit.

Il reprend vite:

-Anna est aussi très importante pour nous et sa sécurité l'est tout autant. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi par la suite, rassure toi. Mais en te voyant agir envers elle, j'ai confiance en toi pour prendre soin d'elle.

-Merci de votre confiance en moi. Leur dis-je en les regardant un à un. Surtout que vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Si elle t'a donné cette chance, ce n'est pas pour rien, alors nous la suivons dans cette décision et acceptons son choix et ce que j'ai vu suffit à me convaincre. Me confirme Ethan. Maintenant, je sais que Mike et Eric t'ont dit que nous avons besoin de toi et aussi étonnant que cela va te paraître, cela concerne la maman d'Anna, qui a été enlevé depuis presque trois mois.

-Effectivement, ils m'en ont parlé, du moins pas dans les détails, mais en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? Car je dois aussi m'occuper d'Anna.

Ils acquiescent tous à ma phrase et Sam reprend le fil de la discussion.

-Rassure-toi tu pourras rester ici tout en nous aidant. Nous avons surtout besoin de toi pour aider Eric avec les remèdes, afin de nous rendre, si possible, plus fort pour notre prochaine rencontre avec les ravisseurs d'Aline.

-Bien, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aidez avec ce que je connais.

-Merci de ton aide, Nathan, elle nous sera très utile. Me répond Sam juste avant qu'Ethan ne parle:

-Nous allons devoir te parler d'un sujet plus délicat mais je voudrais déjà savoir si tu crois en nos légendes ? Toutes nos légendes...

-Aillant été élevé en partie par un Shaman, je connais et crois en celles-ci. Grâce aussi à un voyage auprès des esprits qui m'a prouvé beaucoup de choses, que je ne suis aucunement en droit de vous parlez pour certaines, ils me l'ont explicitement exigé et j'ai donné ma parole aux esprits que je garderai le secret, désolé. Leur dis-je en voyant qu'ils allaient me poser des questions à ce sujet.

-Nous comprenons et si les esprits t'ont choisi, c'est que tu es une personne importante selon eux, car il est assez rare d'avoir cette chance. Précise Eric.

Je le regarde mais ne répond rien, ne pouvant ni confirmer ou refuter cette phrase, risquant de les orienter vers certaines choses.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Leur demandé-je pour revenir à la conversation initiale.

-C'est pour savoir de quelle façon t'annoncer la suite, vois-tu ! Puisque tu y crois ce sera donc plus simple pour nous . Me dit Maria calmement.

-D'accord, je vous écoute.

-Aline, la maman d'Anna, lors d'une sortie dans les bois est tombée sur un groupe d'hommes, qui depuis de nombruese années nous veulent du mal et sont nos ennemis naturels. Nous étions trop loin d'elle pour lui venir en aide et à notre arrivée, il était trop tard. Ils l'ont enlevé en nous laissant un gentil message, selon eux. M'explique Ethan d'un air torturé.

On peut sentir qu'il s'en veut réellement de ne pas avoir pû l'aider.

-Quel est ce message ?

-On arrive au moment le plus dur, Nathan, ce ne sera pas facile a entendre surtout avec ton attachement envers la écise Maria en posant une main sur la mienne en signe de réconfort.

J'acquiesce à cela, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix et craignant le pire.

Ethan reprend la parole:

-Elle n'était pas seule à ce moment là, j'halète en comprenant ce qu'il va diire et ferme les points pour me contenir et éviter de laisser mon léopard sortir, mais aussi retenir le grognement qui menace de sortir.

Il me laisse quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire avant de continuer.

-Tu as donc compris...Anna ce tenait assise sur un rondin de bois à notre arrivée, une feuille de papier dans ses mains, où il était écrit: « Nous tenons votre précieuse amie, nous allons nous amusez un peu et nous vous laisson trois mois pour vous préparez à l'affrontement, votre amie est notre otage et notre joujou, nous en prendrons soin... à notre façon, en attendant de vous revoir. On contactera celui de droit à ce moment là... « nous ne comprenons pas vraiment la fin, je dois l'avouer.

A cette phrase, je retiens mon souffle, comprenant, moi, très bien ce qu'ils veulent dire et pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici, Vieux Max a dû le voir, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

Au moins, une partie de mes questions commencent à avoir des réponses. Ils ne ce sont pas rendu compte de mes réflexions et heureusement, car je ne souhaite pas leur dévoiler certaines choses, pour le moment du moins pas tant que je n'en saurais pas plus et où cela va me mener.

-A ce que je comprend, ils ont laissés la vie sauve à Anna pour qu'elle transmette ce message, mais je me demande ce qu'ils veulent d'Aline, ils ne la laisse pas survivre sans raison.. leur dis-je souhaitant ainsi leur laisser une chance de me dévoiler ce que je pense concernant celle-ci et leur particularité.

-Depuis ce jour, comme ont te l'a déjà dit, Anna n'a pas parler et c'est renfermée sur elle même n'acceptant personne, ce jusque maintenant et tu dois avoir quelque chose qui lui plaît et l'attire, je pense. Me dit Ethan. Concernant Aline, tu as vu juste, mais je reviendrais cet après-midi te voir pour t'expliquer tout, tu as le droit de savoir dans quoi tu t'engages, après tout.

Ce à quoi, tout le monde acquiescent. Ils finissent par ce lever, me précisant qu'ils m'ont dit ce qu'il a à savoir et qu'Ethan se chargera du reste, tout à l'heure.

Dès que la porte se referme sur eux, je me laisse glisser sur le long de la porte avec tout le poids de ce que je viens d'apprendre et mon implication qu'ils ne connaissent pas pour l'instant.

Je ne sais pas encore où tout cela va me mener mais je sais que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'Anna retrouve sa maman.

En pensant à cette poupée, je me relève et pars vers la chambre où elle est toujours en plein sommeil. Je m'installe sur le bord du lit et prend délicatement sa petite main dans la mienne, ce qui me permet de constater qu'elle est moins chaude, signe que la fièvre tombe un peu et que on remède fonctionne.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage à cette constatation. J'attrape le verre que j'avais préparé et lui en refait boire un peu. Je reste à la contempler, un petit moment, me demandant comment un être si jeune peut déjà avoir vécu tant de malheur et je me perd dans mes pensées.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Coucou !_**

 ** _voici le chapitre 5 pleins de révélation vous attendent à l'intérieur..._**

 ** _n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._**

 ** _bonne lecture à tous._**

 ** _Natacha_**

Chapitre 5:

Je finis par fermer les yeux, un paysage étonnant apparaît et je me retrouve en pleine fôret. Je tourne sur moi-même, ne comprenant où je suis et surtout pourquoi.

Une sensation étrange ce fait ressentir, de nombreux courant d'air me frolent, tourne autour de moi, m'encerclant.

Aillant déja vécu ça dans le passé, je me calme, attendant qu'ils se décident à se montrer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une forme apparaît enfin devant moi, mais celle-ci reste malgré tout flou, on discerne assez bien l'homme en face de moi mais il n'en reste pas moins un esprit et transparent.

Le vieil indien qui ce tient devant moi, me regarde attentivement avant de me parler:

-Bonjour, Nathan, je suis désolé d'apparaître ainsi et si soudainement, mais cela est nécessaire, je me présente, je suis l'un des esprits des grands chefs, tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions...

-Bonjour, oui là j'avoue que je ne comprend pas trop...

-Je m'en doute un peu et c'est normal, tu es ici car nous avions besoin de te parler, de nombreuses choses se passent et vont se passer pour toi. Pour certaines nous voulons t'aider un peu... m'explique t-il.

-D'accord, mais habituellement vous laissez les choses ce faire seules, vous n'intervenez pas, alors pourquoi m'aider moi ?

-C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Nathan... Tu découvriras bientôt en quoi tu es excepionnel, ton avenir est en partie tracé. Les esprits t'ont choisis pour accomplir de grandes choses et nous resterons à tes côtés pour te guider.

-Vous parlez toujours par énigme, ce n'est pas facile de vous comprendre, là...

L'esprit du viel indien sourit à ma phrase.

-Nous sommes comme cela et tu le sais mieux que personnes. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour t'aider et te guider non pour te dévoiler ce que tu dois faire, seul toi est le maître de tes choix.

-Bien, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Lui demandé-je avec impatiente.

-Toujours aussi impatient, jeune homme, rigole t-il, ta venue, ici, est en premier lieu pour ta demande concernant la petite fille. Nous avons comprit celle-ci et nous l'étudions avec soin, car semble importante pour ton animal et toi, nous le prenons en compte, rassure-toi.

-Donc, vous allez la sauver ?

-Je ne peux te le dire, elle est actuellement elle aussi en train d'effectuer un voyage auprès de nous. Maintenant, tout dépendra de ce qu'elle souhaite, mais nous la soignons, malgré tout, pour sa fièvre, d'ailleurs ton remède est un très bon choix.

-Quels choix doit-elle faire ? Elle est si jeune, elle ne sait pas enore ce qu'elle veut...

-Détrompes-toi, jeune Nathan ! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour savoir ce que l'on veut. Les choix sont seulement différents et ils lui sont propres. Elle doit se battre pour vaincre la maladie et choisir alors si elle veut revenir parmi vous et surtout auprès de toi. Car tel est son avenir, si elle le souhaite.

-Être auprès de moi ? Mais quand sa mère rentrera, elle retournera avec elle ! je ne compte pas l'enlever à sa maman... lui dis-je plus durement que je ne le voulais, car pour moi il est hors de question que je les sépare.

-Nous le savons, mais parfois certaines choses ne ce passent pas comme on le pense au départ, jeune Nathan... tu le découvriras très bientôt. Laisse t-il planer.

-Pas encore un autre mystère... le coupé-je.

L'esprit du Viel indien rigole à ma réplique, il sait que je ne suis pas d'une grande patience et être baigné dans monde mystique n'aide vraiment pas.

-Ce que je peux te dire, est que cette enfant t'aime déjà, tout autant que ton léopard et toi le faite, vis à vis d'elle.

-C'est vrai.. on c'est attaché à elle pour une raison que j'ignore encore, d'ailleurs.

-Te rappelles-tu de la prophétie ?

-Oui, biensûr, « Un grand protecteur reconnaîtra en l'amour, la force de sauver son peuple le moment venu et cela au péril de sa vie »

-C'est bien celle-ci, oui, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait complète et vue ce qui t'attend, nous avons décidés de te la révéler dans son ensemble, car elle t'est destinée, jeune Nathan.

Je prend un petit moment pour assimiler tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, car ça fait beaucoup en si peu de temps et savoir que la prophétie me concerne est plutôt inattendu pour moi. Car même si mon statut est des plus important, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chose plane au dessus de ma tête.

Décidement, je vais de surprise en surprise. Craignant que la suite soit plus intense, je prend l'initiative de m'assoir adossé à un arbre qui est près de nous avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

-Que voulez-vous dire par elle m'est destinée ?

Je ressens à ce moment là, une nouvelle présence près de nous et en y regardant bien, j'aperçois la silhouète d'un autre esprit indien, qui me sourit lui aussi.

-Bonjour Nathan, désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, mais j'étais occupé auprès d'une autre personne. Mais je devais être là pour cette partie, je suis le grand chef Nathaniel.

Je hoche la tête en signe de bonjour, ma voix n'étant pas fiable pour l'instant.

-Cette prophétie, jeune Nathan, t'est destinée tout particulièrement car tu es celui qui l'a réalisera. Nous ne nous impliquons pas, habituellement, mais une grande menace approche et tu dois être prêt à ce moment là, tu comprends ?

-Oui, je le fais, même si j'avoue être un peu perdu là...

-C'est normal...es-tu prêt à entendre celle-ci ? Me demande Nathaniel.

-Biensûr, je vous écoute.

-Alors, la voici « Un grand protecteur reconnaîtra en l'amour, sous n'importe quelle forme, la force de sauver son peuple, mais devra faire de nombreux sacrifices et choix, pour prouver qu'il est le digne descendant de la tribu Apacha, mais surtout de l'homme qui a permit aux grands protecteurs d'exister. Même si cela doit être au péril de sa vie et il en renaîtra alors plus fort ».

A la fin de sa citation il ne précise rien de plus, en même temps elle est assez explicite, il faut l'avouer.

Je lache un soupir suite à tout ça, comprenant que ma vie est déja toute tracé au nom d'une prophétie, quand aurais-je la chance d'avoir une vie plus simple ?

C'est ma voix qui casse le silence.

-Donc en clair je dois mourir pour sauver tout le monde ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais nous ne pouvons en dire plus, tu en sais déjà asez pour mieux comprendre et avancer pour ce qui va bientot arriver. Me précise le premier esprit.

-Nous devons partir, nous t'avons assez gardé auprès de nous. Mais sache que nous sommes et serons toujours avec toi, t'aidant du mieux que nous le pourrons au moment venu. Me précise Nathaniel.

-Merci, leur dis-je.

-Une dernière chose, j'étais avec une jeune demoiselle qui est impatiente de te revoir, sache que son choix est fait et tu devras prendre soin d'elle.

-Je le ferais comme si c'était ma propre fille.

-Nous le savons, elle se bât encore contre sa maladie, mais elle devrait vite se réveiller. Me dit Nathaniel avec un sourire. Nous te la confions.

J'acquiesce à cette dernière phrase, rassuré de savoir qu'elle va aller mieux. Un poids en moins sur mes épaules, mais encore pleins de choses a penser.

C'est sur ce point que je reprend pied dans la réalitée, un peu déboussolé. Un regard autour de moi et je me rend compte que je suis de retour dans ma chambre assit sur le bord de mon lit. La main d'Anna est toujours dans la mienne, ce qui me fait sourire, car même un voyage auprès des esprits ne m'a pas fait lacher ma protégée. Je la lache doucement pour poser la mienne sur son front, toujours tiède et laisse glisser ma main tendrement sur son visage en repensant à ce que j'ai dit « comme si c'était ma propre fille ».

Il est vrai que pour quelqu'un d'extérieur on peut le croire et j'ai développé un instinct de protection envers elle qui me laisse penser qu'elle peut l'être si je le décide, du moins je peux agir en tant que tel.

Mon léopard ronronne à cette idée, heureux de ce choix, que je viens de faire et de savoir qu'elle va aller mieux. Cette prise de conscience faite, je me relève de mon lit et pars me préparer un petit truc à manger.

Je fouille dans les placards, histoire de voir ce qu'il y'a d'intéressant, je trouve tout le nécessaire pour des sandwichs, ce qui me suffira pour ce midi.

Le repas englouti, je range tout et pars attendre l'arrivée d'Ethan sur le porche de ma maison, afin de pouvoir parler sans gêner Anna.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Comment allez vous ?**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu pas mal d'occupation entre les fêtes et mon travail. Mais je reprend la publication des chapitres en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviens ça fait toujours plaisir :-)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 6:

De nombreux bruits de pas ce font entendre et mon regard se dirige vers le groupe de jeunes gens qui s'approche de moi. Une fois plus près, je reconnais Ethan en tête de toutes ses personnes.

Il y a aussi deux hommes et une femme à ses côtés. Je suis surpris de les voirs tous car je pensais le voir seul, cela ne me pose malgré tout aucun soucis. Ils s''approchent de moi et se stoppent à ma hauteur, je peux sentir le pouvoir émaner du chef de groupe envers les autres.

-Content de te revoir, Nathan !

-De même, Ethan, même si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais accompagnés. Lui dis-je en lui souriant, souhaitant ainsi lui montrer que cela ne me gêne pas du tout.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais ce que je vais te dire les concerne tout autant, donc je me suis dit qu'ils est normal qu'ils soient ici.

-Pas de soucis pour moi.. mais installez-vous.

Ils prennent alors tous place sur les chaises disposées sur le porche.

-Je suis ravis de tous vous rencontrez, ça fait du bien de connaître des gens de mon âge.

-Nous le sommes aussi, mais tu ne le diras peut être plus après. Rigole un des jeunes. Mon prénom est Estéban, je te présente Thalia et Colin. Me précise t'il en me les montrant, chacun leurs tours, de la main.

Les deux jeunes gens me saluent d'un mouvement de tête, que je leur rends aussitôt.

-Maintenant, que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-C'est vrai, que toi et les anciens, vous êtes restés assez évasif sur certains points.

-Venant d'eux ce n'est pas étonnant. Me dit Colin en rigolant.

-Colin ! tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Le reprend Thalia.

-Oui... oui... dit le concerné.

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! les rappelles à l'ordre Ethan.

-Désolés... Dirent-ils à l'unissons.

Il hoche la tête, signe qu'il accepte leurs excuses et reprend ensuite les explications.

-C'est vrai que l'on est restés vague, mais sache que c'éétait voulu car ce que l'on va te dire risque de prendre du temps et ce matin nous n'en avions pas assez.

-Cela s'explique alors et maintenant est le bon moment ?

-Oui et j'ai emmené ces trois là pour m'aider, mais ça ne semble pas être la meilleure idée, vue comment ils agissent !

-Hey ! Crient-ils tout les trois.

Nous rigolons tout les deux à leurs réactions, ils partent vraiment au quart de tour lorsqu'on les taquinent.

Thalia, véxée, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et les deux autres se regardent cherchant comment répliquer.

-N'y pensez même pas les gars ou vous allez vite le regretter. Les préviens Thalia.

Les voirs agir est assez marrant, on peut sentir leurs complicités et c'est agréable à voir.

-Thalia a raison, attention à vous ! Laisse planer Ethan avant de continuer. Donc comme je le disais, si ils sont là c'est pour m'aider a t'expliquer qui nous sommes et te le prouver le moment venu.

-Ethan nous a dit que tu crois aux légendes, cela sera donc plus simple et facile pour toi a accepter ce que tu vas voir. Me dit Esteban calmement.

-C'est vrai, j'y crois, aillant vécu avec un shaman on apprend vite à croire au surnaturel, si c'est ce dont vous faites allusion.

-Tu as bien compris, me répond Ethan, le surnaturel est de mise pour nous, comme tu as déjà dû l'entendre, chaque tribu a son animal totem. Pour nous c'est le loup. Mais nous avons une particularité qui nous est propre, nous pouvons nous transformer en d'énormes loups.

Il me laisse quelques instants pour digérer cette information, je suis à la fois surpris mais sans vraiment l'être, car le Vieux Max m'avait prévenu sur ce point.

Il continu, voyant que je prend plutôt bien les choses. En même temps, si ils savaient tous ce que je suis, ils ne seraient pas si inquiet à ce sujet.

Mais je dois encore garder le secret me concernant.

-Tout les quatres, nous formons une meute, nous sommes cinq en temps normal et c'est là où tu entre en compte.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Je me doute, la cinquième personne, tu en as déjà entendu parler, nous t'avons demandé de l'aide pour la retrouver...

-Aline ! Le coupé-je.

-Oui, c'est bien elle ! Ils l'ont enlevé pour une raison bien précise, elle est notre béta, tout comme je suis l'alpha, son rôle est tout aussi important et cela ils le savent bien.

-Ils pensent nous affaiblir en nous enlevant l'un de nos chefs de meute, le coupe Colin, et ils n'ont pas tord, même si nous avons tous le même rôle a jouer au final.

Je ne peux que comprendre de quoi ils parlent. Le meilleur moyen d'affaiblir un clan ou une meute est de lui oter un dirigeant, car cela sème le trouble au sein du groupe.

Et rien de mieux pour attaquer que de profiter d'un chaos dans une meute.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi ils cherchent a trouver de l'aide où ils peuvent en trouver et tenter de combiner les pouvoirs de deux shaman peut s'avérer une très bonne idée et très bénéfique.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'en cas de besoin les grands protecteurs seront là pour eux, après tout c'est notre rôle à nous.

La voix de Thalia me sort de mes pensées:

-Heureusement pour nous, nous sommes plus fort qu'ils ne le pensent et pour Aline, on va rester soudés et faire front ensemble. Il est hors de question qu'Anna ne retrouve pas sa maman ! Comment va t-elle d'ailleurs ? Ethan nous a dit que tu l'as pris sous ta protection.

-Elle est ici, oui.. je m'occupe d'elle.. pour le moment elle n'est pas en très grande forme mais ça devrait aller mieux rapidement. Elle reste avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa maman et je compte bien vous aider pour cela.

-Les anciens ne mentaient pas, tu t'es vraiment attaché à Anna, c'est surprenant à voir et cela montre a quel point elle est en sécuritée avec toi. Me dit Thalia.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison à ce sujet. Précisé-je sans le vouloir.

Elle me regarde attentivement, cherchant le vrai sens de ma phrase, mais finit par abandonner bien vite, heureusement pour moi.

-Savoir que, malgré ce que tu viens d'apprendre, tu acceptes de nous aider à sauver notre béta est une bonne chose pour nous, car deux shamans combinés ne peut être qu'un véritable atout. Nous explique Ethan.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ! Vous avez besoin de mon aide et bien vous l'avez !

-Merci, me dit Esteban, souhaites-tu nous voir sous notre forme lupine ?

-J'aimerai assez, je dois l'avouer.

-Et bien ne bouge pas , alors, nous allons te montrer cela, sache que tu n'as rien a craindre.

J'acquiesce et les regarde se lever un par un, tranquillement. Ils prennent, ensemble, la direction de la fôret, afin de pouvoir se transformer sans être vus de tous. Car je me doute, que comme nous, personnes de la tribu, hormis les anciens, n'est au courant que leurs enfants mûtent en de gros animaux poilus. Je souris en pensant à ça et en imaginant leurs têtes, de quoi paniquer, c'est clair.

Ils s'enfoncent un peu avant de se cacher derriere des arbres. Des bruits de froissement de vêtements et des craquements ce font entendre avant que je n'entende leurs lourdes pattes avancer vers moi et que je puisses les aperçevoir. Un des avantages de ma nature est une ouie très dévéloppée.

Lorsqu'ils sont perceptible pour mes yeux, je me lève de mon siège et avance un peu vers eux, afin de mieux les contempler. Le seul mots qui me vient là est: magnifique.

Devant moi, se dressent quatres loups impressionants, de différentes couleurs. Le premier à s'approcher est sûrement Ethan, car il est positionné en tête des loups, sa robe est de couleur brun/roux.

Celui sur sa gauche est gris foncé et tout aussi gros que le premier, ainsi à la droite de l'alpha se trouve un loup beige et on peut voir, au travers de son regard, toute la fierté qui se dégage de lui. Le dernier et pas des moindres est plus trapu et un peu plus petit que les autres, mais ce n'est pas vraiment visible pour une personne qui n'y fait pas attention, sa couleur est d'un gris très clair et je pense que cela doit être Thalia.

Seuls les loups gris foncé et beige ne laissent pas paraître qui ils sont vraiment.

Je m'approche d'eux pour leur faire voir que j'ai aucunement peur et que je suis en confiance.

Comprenant que tout va bien, ils repartent dans la fôret où se trouve leurs affaires afin de redevenir humains. Cela ne leurs prends qu'à peine cinq minutes, durant lesquelles je suis retourner m'asseoir. Ils reviennent tout en se chammaillant gentiment entre eux, ce qui me fait sourire.

On peut, facilement, en le regardant, comprendre qu'ils sont unis et prêt à tout pour l'un des leurs. Mon propre statut d'Alpha me permet de comprendre tout cela, car je réagirais exactement pareille, ssi tel était le cas.

-Alors, on ne t'a pas trop fait peur ? Me demande Colin.

-Non, de grosses peluches ne risquent pas de m'effrayer. Lui dis-je pour l'embêter.

-Hey ! on est des loups, pas des peluches ! me répond t-il en me poussant du bras.

-Je te taquine et tu ne marches pas, tu y cours dans ma blague. Rigolé-je.

-As-tu réussi à nous reconnaître ? Me questionne Thalia.

-Pour deux d'entre vous oui mais les deux autres je ne suis pas sûr, le loup brun/roux doit être Ethan, celui qui est gris clair, Thalia. Pour les deux autres je dirais que le gris foncé est Esteban et le beige Colin, non ?

Ils me regardent tout les quatres avec un air de surprise sur leurs visages, se demandant sûrement comment j'ai pû trouver.

C'est Ethan qui prend la parole:

-Bien joué, tu as sû nous démasquer, c'est étonnant car même les anciens, au début, on eu du mal a nous distinguer.

-Je pense qu'en regardant votre posture humaine à tous, j'en ai déduis que sous votre forme de loup celle-ci est identique.

-Très bonne observation, c'est instinctif pour nous d'agir ainsi, on ne s'en rend même plus compte, en faite. M'explique Ethan.

-Une habitude, cela peu ce comprendre, depuis combien de temps vous avez cette faculté ?

-Pour ma part, depuis deux ans, Aline aussi et les trois autres cela fait un an maintenant, nos débuts ont étés durs mais on a vite apprit à ce maitriser, il le fallait pour le bien de la meute.

-Cela aurait été un vrai désordre snon, tu imagines si des gens tombent sur d'énormes loups, nous aurions quelques problèmes. Confirme Colin.

-Anna, connait-elle cela ?

-Oui, elle est dans le secret, sa maman ne voulait rien lui cacher et cette petite est très maline. Elle a une particularité bien a elle, crois-moi. M'explique Thalia.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu le découvriras par toi même, rapidement quant elle se réveillera. Me dit-elle. c'est une chose que l'on ne peut dévoiler, j'espère que tu comprends ? Me demande t'elle avec inquiétude.

-Je le peux, rassure-toi, Thalia. Lui sourié-je.

On continuent de discuter encore un peu, ils me parlent de leurs capacités, de ce qu'ils peuvent faire. J'écoute avec attention tout ce qu'ils me disent, posant quelques questions lorsque j'en ressens le besoin.

L'après-midi passe à une vitesse folle, sans que l'on ne la voit passer. Ils finissent par quiter les lieux, me promettant de revenir me voir prochainement.

J'en profite aussi pour demander à Thalia si elle peut rester un peu auprès d'Anna, le temps que je m'absente faire une ou deux courses. Ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **comment allez-vous en ce lundi ?**

 **voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, quelques révelations y sont présentes..**

 **n'hésitez-pas à laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis.**

 **bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre sept:**

 **Sachant que notre protégée est en sécurité auprès de la louve, mon léopard et moi, trépignons d'impatience à l'idée de ce qui nous attend. Après avoir embrassé sur le front Anna, en signe d'affection mais aussi pour vérifier si sa fièvre est tombée. Je peux constater qu'elle est toujours présente mais baisse de plus en plus, ce qui me fait sourire, sachant qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller.**

 **Un rapide regard vers Thalia, je lui fais un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et prend la direction de la porte d'entrée avec empressement.**

 **Me souvenant du chemin emprunté hier, je décide de m'y rendre aillant trouvé en ce lieu un apaisement certain, ainsi qu'un endroit assez reculé pour me permettre de n'être vue de personne et garder intact ma nature secrete, pour le moment du moins.**

 **Arrivée à l'entrée du bois, je me stoppe et ferme les yeux afin d'écouter si quelqu'un ce trouve à proximité. Au bout d'un moment, j'ouvre les yeux n'aillant rien entendu, je me hâte d'entrer dans la fôret. Caché derrière un grand chêne, je me deshabille rapidement, sentant l'impatience gagner mon animal intérieur. Lorsque plus un seul vêtement ne se trouve sur moi, je me met à courrir et laisse mes sens prendre le dessus, alors à ce moment là, je sens ma peau s'étirer de partout et mes os craquer.**

 **Lorsque le processus de transformation est commencé, les sensations sont multiples. On a l'impression que nos os se brisent pour se reformer plus fortt et plus gros. A ce moment là, nous le ressentons par des picotements dans les membres, notre peau se tend pour recouvrir notre plus grande masse musculaire sous notre forme animale, un étirement prend alors place lors de ce moment. Sensation des plus inconfortable d'ailleurs, on se sent presque nu, du moins ce fût mon ressentit la premiere fois que cela a eu lieu. S'ensuit ensuite des fourmillements dans tout mon corps lorsque les poils apparaissent enfin et une fois que le léopard a prit sa forme, un sentiment de force et de plénitude prend place en notre sein, signe que tout est finit.**

 **Tout cela est toujours un peu douloureux mais néanmoins elle est plus supportable que lors de ma première transformation.**

 **A ce moment là, j'ai cru qu'on m'écartelai, tellement la douleur était insupportable, comme-ci on prenait chacun de mes membres pour les casser et recasser, les uns après les autres. Maintenant, seuls de petits picotements se font ressentir, à mon plus grand soulagement.**

 **Tout ça finit, quatres grosses et lourdes pattes blanches tachetés apparaissent à ma vue. Un regard en arrière et une longue queue de même couleur se trouve la aussi. Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge à cette constatation, signe que mon léopard est enfin heureux de ce dégourdir les pattes. Notre complète symbiose me permet de pouvoir comprendre et réagir pendant la transformation, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se surpasse, nous sommes en parfait accord avec tout ce que nous faisons.**

 **Pour l'avoir vu chez d'autres, je sais que cela n'est pas toujours le cas et que souvent à ce moment là, c'est l'animal qui gagne. Mais j'ai réussi à prouver, au cours de mes nombreuses années de mutation, à mon léopard que je ne veux pas le dresser, mais que je souhaite vivre en harmonie avec lui ce qu'il a finit par l'accepter et depuis, chaque transfert est un réel plaisir pour nous deux.**

 **Ce qui rend aussi tout plus facile, je dois l'avouer. La sensation sur mes poils me ramène à la réalité et je ne peux qu'apprécier cela. Mes pattes frôlent à peine le sol, tellement nous courrons vite, un grand besoin de liberté après deux jours sans pouvoir se transformer. Je me promet d'éviter ça à l'avenir, car nous en avons besoin et ce sentiment de liberté est enivrant.**

 **Courrir entre les arbres, avancer parmi cette nature qui nous offre tant, me permet de me ressourcer. Je peux malgré tout sentir que mon léopard est plus qu'heureux d'être enfin maître de ses mouvements, de pouvoir agir à sa manière, de ne plus être brimer pendant ce petit moment. Nous savons, lui et moi, rester malgré tout aux aguets du moindre bruits, pour ne pas être repéré.**

 **Un de nos atouts est la discretion, même si notre taille est assez impressionnante, nous arrivons à maitriser les bruits de nos pas. Ils s'entendent, mais pas plus fort que ceux d'un loup par exemple, afin de nous fondre dans la nature.**

 **Les anciens ont été les premiers surpris, mais en même temps rassurés car cela aurait pû causer bons nombres d'ennuis. Mais après des recherches, il s'avère qu'une magie bien particulière nous protège, je soupçonne d'ailleurs les esprits de ne pas y être étrangés.**

 **Je sais, pour leurs avoir demandé, que je suis entouré par eux à chaque instant, ils me protègent suite à mon statut, mais aussi pour la personne importante que je suis selon eux.**

 **Mais ce que les anciens ne savent pas, c'est que je n'ai pas été choisi par hasard. Lors de mon premier voyage auprès des esprits, à l'âge de 11ans, j'ai appris que je descend d'une grande lignée d'indien et que la magie m'entoure et me protège depuis ma naissance. Seul mon père était au courant et cette particularité ne me sera vraiment révélée qu'à l'âge de mes 21ans, soit dans quelques jours et cela m'angoisse pas mal, je peux le dire.**

 **Après plus d'une heure a galoper dans la fôret, je décide qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer et de libérer Thalia de sa garde.**

 **A cette pensée, je cours encore plus vite pour revenir à l'endroit où sont mes vêtements. Je chasse alors toute pensée de mon esprit et me calme, ce qui me permet de retrouver ma forme humaine rapidement. J'enfile mes habits pour éviter que l'on ne me voit dans le plus simple appareil, ce qui peut être assez génant et compliquer a expliquer.**

 **Lorsque je suis enfin prêt, je me hâte de retourner à la maison, le chemin ne me prend que dix minutes. J'entre enfin chez moi, plus apaisé qu'à mon départ.**

 **Thalia en m'entendant me rejoint sur la terrasse.**

 **-Tout c'est bien passé ? Lui demandé-je.**

 **-Oui elle dort toujours, pas de changement. Me répond t'elle avec un brin de tristesse dans sa voix.**

 **-Elle va aller mieux, ne t'en fais pas, elle doit surtout se reposer et avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ça ne peut que lui être bénéfique, tu sais ! Lui dis-je pour tenter de la rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule.**

 **-Tu as sûrement raison, mais je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Me précise t'elle avec un petit sourire.**

 **-Je comprend, c'est dure de rester insensible face à cette petite poupée.**

 **Elle me regarde attentivement avant de me dire:**

 **-Tu t'es vraiment attaché à elle, n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, je ne l'a connais pas depuis longtemps, mais la fragilité qui découle d'elle, ainsi que sa tristesse m'ont touchés plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Un lien c'est crée entre nous, je ne serais pas expliquer comment ou pourquoi, mais j'ai envie et besoin de la garder auprès de moi et de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Lui expliqué-je d'une voix pleine de tendresse tout en regardant la pièce où se trouve Anna.**

 **-A t'entendre parler on peut croire que tu es son père ! Et je suis sûre que tu sauras très bien remplir se rôle.**

 **-J'en serais ravi de prendre ce rôle, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa maman revienne. Lui dis-je avec une pointe de tristesse, en pensant qu'il me faudra la laisser partir à ce moment là.**

 **-Tu sais, je suis sûre que même au retour d'Aline, tu pourras garder ce statut aux yeux d'Anna. Si elle t'a accepté ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est qu'elle a sentit que tu peux lui apporter quelques choses et c'est ton amour. Inconsciement, tu le fais déjà, nous avons tous pû le voir, repense à tous ce que tu as fait pour elle et tu le verras par toi même. Je connais assez mon amie pour savoir qu'elle ne refusera jamais à sa fille l'amour d'un papa. Me précise t'elle avec une patience et une affection qui me surprend sur le moment car elle me permet ainsi que croire que cela peut être possible.**

 **Mais je ne peux que lui expliquer mes doutes à ce sujet:**

 **-Peut être, dis-tu vrai, mais comment crois-tu que cela se passera lorsqu'Aline refera sa vie, il voudra créer des liens avec la petite, ce qui est normal et aussi devenir son père. Alors à ce moment là, ma présence ne sera qu'une gêne pour eux et je ne peux refuser ce droit et cette chance à cette fillette, même si je m'y suis déjà beaucoup attaché. Lui expliqué-je avec émotion, comprenant encore plus ce que je ressens pour cette magnifique enfant.**

 **Un pincement au coeur ce fait ressentir en pensant à tout cela.**

 **Thalia me lance un regard emplit de tendresse, de compréhesion et de détermination à ce moment là et finit par me dire:**

 **-Je comprend ton ressenti et tes craintes, mais ne crois-tu pas que ce choix revient à Aline et Anna ?**

 **-Si... effectivement...**

 **-Alors crois moi, quand je te dis cela, mon amie ne se mettra jamais entre sa fille et toi. Si elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, Aline le verra et elle ne pourra qu'être heureuse pour sa fille. C'est sa prioritée, alors attend toi à rester auprès de cette princesse pendant de très longues années et a devoir chasser ses futurs prétendants. Finit-elle en rigolant.**

 **Je lui lance un regard étonné, mais vte remplacé par de la colère avant de dire:**

 **-Personne ne s'approchera d'elle avant au moins ses trente ans !**

 **elle éclate de rire à ma phrase, se tenant les côtes, aillant du mal à respirer. Son rire est communicatif car je me joins rapidement à elle et cela faut un bien fou.**

 **L'ambiance est plus détendu lorsqu'on arrive à ce calmer.**

 **-Tu te rends compte que tu penses et agis déjà comme son père, en disant cela ? As-tu compris ce que je voulais que tu reconnaisses ?**

 **-Oui, je pense que j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur pour ouvrir les yeux. Merci, mais cela est nouveau pour moi et ça me fait peur, je dois avouer...**

 **-C'est normal, tu sais ! Mais je sais que tu t'en sortiras et quelque chose me dit qu'une de tes craintes concernant Aline ne ce réalisera pas, du moins pas comme tu l'as dit. Finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avaant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.**

 **-Comment ça ? Demandé-je en la suivant.**

 **-Tu verras bien... me dit-elle énigmatiquement.**

 **Thalia n'en dit pas plus et disparaît de ma vue, me laissant avec des intérrogations pleins la tête. Mais rassuré concernant mes craintes vis à vis d'Anna.**

 **Je retourne dans la chambre prendre des affaires afin de filer sous la douche et me détendre après cette journée quelques peu hors du commun.L'eau chaude sur ma peau denoue mes muscles, je la laisse couler et reste en dessouss unlong moment, appréciant ainsi la sensation.**

 **Lorsque la fraicheur ce fait sentir, j'éteind le robinet et m'enveloppe dans une serviette pour me sé je sors de la pièce, vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un débardeur blanc, la fatigue prend place dans mon corps.**

 **Je décide donc de rejoindre le fauteuil près de mon lit après avoir fait boire le verre d'eau contenant le remède pour la fièvre d'Anna.**

 **Une fois avalée, je le repose et m'installe sur le lit auprès d'elle, souhaitant être le plus près d'elle, pour qqu'elle sente que quelqu'un veille sur elle. Le sommeil m'emporte rapidement lorsque je pose ma main dans la sienne.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapitre huit:_

La sensation d'une caresse sur ma joue, me tire de mes rêves. J'ouvre les yeux lentement à cause de la clarté de la pièce, le ressenti de tout à l'heure reprend et mon regard se porte sur ce qui en est la cause.

Quel n'est pas ma surprise de voir une jolie frimousse toute près de moi, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela a le don de me réveiller totalement et de lui sourire en retour moi aussi, heureux de la voir enfin de retour parmi nous.

Voyant ma réction, elle vient se blottir dans mes bras et me sert contre elle avec toute la force que sa taille lui offre. Mes bras se referment autour d'elle, la serrant délicatement, geste aussi dans le but de me confirmer qu'elle est bel et bien là.

Nous restons dans cette position un bon moment, aucun de nous ne voulant cesser ce câlin.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure et en entendant son petit estomac grogner, je me décale pour la regarder et lui dire:

-Bonjour, jolie poupée, je m'appelle nathan, que dirais-tu si on allaient prendre le petit déjeuné ? Un bon bol de lait avec des tartines te plairais ?

-Bjour... vi... sont les seuls mots qu'elle me répond et sa petite voix cristalline est adorable.

Je me lève alors du lit et lui tend les bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche afin que je la prenne dans mes bras. Une fois bien installée contre moi, on part en direction de la cuisine où je l'installe sur une chaise, après y avoir posé un coussin pour qu'elle soit à bonne hauteur de la table.

-Ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Sinon tu risques de tomber. Lui expliqué-je doucement avant de me tourner vers le frigo.

La préparation ne prend pas longtemps, le lait enfin chaud je le verse dans deux bols, un moins rempli que l'autre. J'attrape la boite de chocolat en poudre du placard et celle-ci me glisse des mains. Je l'a rattrape tant bien que mal et un petit rire ce fait entendre, je me tourne vers la coupable en souriant.

-Tu te moques du chef cuisinier, chipie ?

Elle continue de rire en me voyant m'approcher d'elle, arrivée à sa hauteur, je lève un peu les mains et bouge les doigts, la prévenant ainsi que son chatiment est une séance de chatouille. Ce que je fais rapidement et elle éclate encore plus de rire, tentant malgré tout de se dégager.

N'y mettant pas toute ma force, je la laisse réussir a enlever mes mains.

Lorsque nous sommes calmés, elle pose ses deux mains sur mes joues, me donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle me détaille et laisse échapper un mot qui me gèle sur place:

-Pard... toi pard...

je la regarde ne sachant pas, sur le coup, quoi répondre.

Je finis par dire:

-Quoi ?

-Pas loup... toi pard... m'explique t'elle avec ses mots et un sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison, je ne suis pas un loup, mais un léopard, mademoiselle. Lui dis-je.

On se regardent toujours dans les yeux, pendant que je réfléchi à ce qui vient de ce passer.

Quant une phrase qu'on m'a dite hier me revient et j'ouvre alors grand les yeux d'étonnement en comprenant qu'Anna a un don ou une capacité, suivant comment on appel ça. Elle peut voir la vrai personnalité de chacun.

Un don plutôt extraordinaire, surtout à son âge. Plus tard, avec plus d'expérience cela s'accentuera et elle pourra peut être voir plus de choses au travers d'une personne.

Je lui souri avant de continuer:

-Tu es une petite fille très douée, Anna, mais c'est un secret d'accord ? Lui expliqué-je en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Il ne faut pas le dire que je suis un léopard.

-Vi... répond t'elle en imitant mon geste.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur sa tête pour la remercier. Espérant vraiment qu'elle ai comprit et garde cela pour elle, pas siple à son âge.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir par la suite et j'aviserai à ce moment là, au cas où.

En attendant, je retourne finir la préparation ddu petit déjeuné. Une fois le tout prêt, je dépose tout sur la table et l'on peut enfin le déguster tranquillement sous les rires suite à nos belles moustaches de chocolat que nous avons tout les deux.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'un coup à la porte ce fait entendre.

-Entrez ! Crié-je.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse passer Thalia et Ethan, qui arrivés à notre hauteur, éclatent de rire en nous voyant. Je les regarde étonné ne comprenant pas et Ethan me montre l'endroit au dessus de ses lèvres, puis les miennes, à ce moment là je percute et me lève rapidement pour attraper un torchon et m'essuyer le visage.

J'en profite aussi pour débarbouiller celui de la jeune demoiselle, aussi coupable que moi moi de leur moqueries.

Ils finissent par se calmer et Thalia s'approche d'Anna pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin.

-Tu es enfin réveillée, petite chipie ! Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Vi...

-Elle semble en forme. Me demande Ethan.

-Très en forme même depuis son réveil, ça fait plaisir.

-On a entendu vos rires de dehors, c'est pour ça que l'ont est venus et elle a retrouvé le sourire à ce que je vois, ainsi que la parole ! cela confirme un peu plus ce que je t'ai dis hier, elle t'aime déjà beaucoup. Elle ne laisse que peu de gens s'approcher d'elle. Me rappelle Thalia. Et ta présence lui est bénéfique. Finit-elle.

-Oui et j'en suis ravi, crrois-moi, de son choix et rassuré aussi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Me dit Ehan.

-Nat... appelle une petite voix en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour la prendre et lui faire un câlin sous les regards attendrit de nos deux invités.

-Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous ?

-Pourquoi pas, on allait chez moi pour ça. M'explique Thalia.

-Et bien vous êtes les bienvenus alors pour vous joindre à nous, assez-vous.

-Merci. Me répond Ethan.

Le temps qu'ils s'installent, je repose Anna sur sa chaise et pars préparer deux bols de plus.

-Lait ou café ?

-Lait. Me dit Thalia.

-Café au lait. Précise Ethan.

-Ok !

Je prépare le tout rapidement et les pose devant chacun d'eux. On mangent tout en parlant et rigolan, cela fait un bien fou de passer des instants tous ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, nos invités prennent congés, non sans nous avertir que Colin va venir nous apporter, tout à l'heure, les affaires d'Anna.

Ce à quoi, la concernée fait de grands sourires, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver quelques unes de ses affaires.

Dès leurs départs, je nettoie la cuisine et en attendant que je finisse, Anna est partie dans le salon, s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder des dessins animés sur la vieille télé.

Le rangement ne prend pas longtemps, un dernier coup de chiffon sur la table et c'est finit.

C'est avec une tasse de café à la main, que je rejoins ma jeune protégée. Celle-ci vient se caler directement dans mes bras dès que je suis assis. C'est avec un grand sourire sur mon visage que je la sers contre moi et que nous regardons ensemble la télé.

Deux bonnes heures ont passés avant que l'on entende un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée. Anna s'écarte de moi et je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Colin se trouve devant moi avec un grand sac de voyage dans la main. Je me pousse et le laisse entrer.

Lorsqu'Anna le remarque, elle court vers lui pour lui faire un câlin, étreinte qu'il lui rend, content de savoir que la demoiselle aille mieux.

Je les laisse profiter d'un instant entre eux, le temps que j'aille ranger le sac dans la chambre. J'en profie alors pour tout ranger dans une des deux commodes de la pièce. Cela ne meprend pas longtemps, car Colin ne lui a rapporté que le nécessaire, sachant que si besoin l'un d'eux ira lui chercher ce qu'il lui faut.

Je retourne près d'eux dans le salon avec un petit lapin en peluche dans les mains et vu son état, je suppose que celui-ci est son doudou.

-Doudou ! crie t'elle en courant vers moi, mains tendues pour que je le lui donne.

Je souris en la voyant faire te le lui rend. Elle le serre fort dans ses bras, signe qu'il lui a manqué. Elle me regarde et je peux y déceler des traces d'humidités, ce qui me comprime le coeur.

Je l'attrape alors et la colle contre mon torse pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-C'est sa maman qui le lui a offert à sa naissance, elle ne le quitte jamais, encore plus depuis sa disparition. Me précise Colin en ressentant mon incompréhension.

-Je comprend mieux sa réaction alors... dis-je en berçant Anna dans mes bras.

-Tu sais, j'ai été surpris d'entendre sa petite voix en entrant, cela faisait un petit moment que l'on ne l'avait pas entendu. Je suis d'accord avec les autres, tu es la meilleure chose pour elle en ce moment et je pense que ta venu ne peut être que bénéfique.

Je le regarde, touché par ce qu'il vient de me dire, avant de lui répondre:

-Je ne sais pas si elle est bénéfique, mais je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aidez du mieux que je peux et surtout pour cette jolie poupée. Expliqué-je en faisant des bisous sur la tête d'Anna.

On continuent de parler, de tout et de rien, pendant un petit moment avant que l'on soit rejoint par le reste de la meute. Thalia se propose de nous faire à manger avec ce que j'ai dans les placards, qui selon elle vont avoir besoin d'un bon réapprovisionnement.

-Vous les hommes, vous avez vraiment un soucis avec les courses. Nous dit-elle en nous fixant d'un air de défis de la contredire.

-Faux, on le fait mais nous n'avons pas tous une adoration pour les légumes ! la contredit Esteban avec un petit sourire.

-Pfff... ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous devenez gros avec toutes les cochonneries que vous avalez.

On lui lance tout les quatres un regard scandalisé et Ethan touche ses abdos par dessus son marcel blanc. Les tapotants pour lui faire voir que c'est du béton.

-N'importe quoi, Thalia, c'est du muscle et avec notre nature on brûle trop de calories pour grossir et tu le sais !

-Peut être, mais manger sainement, ne peut que vous faire du bien et vous donnez de beaux poils... nous précise t'elle en rigolant de nos expressions suite à sa phrase.

-Ils sont trèss beaux nos poils, pas besoin d'aide pour ça et encore moins d'une invasion de légumes dans nos assiettes. Explique Colin avec hargne.

-Voyons voir si la jeune demoiselle auprès de vous est du même avis.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas enroler une innocente enfant dans ton délire de légumes ? La coupe Colin, choqué qu'elle puisse faire cela et sachant que si elle y arrive,ils risquent de devoir en manger eux aussi.

-Je ne compte enroler personnes, je vais seulement lui poser la question, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Il la regarde scéptique, mais lui laisse le bénéfice du doute et la laisse continuer.

-Anna, ma puce, est-ce que tu aimes les légumes ? Lui demande t'elle en lui montrant la salade qu'elle a dans les mains.

-Vi... répond t-elle avec un sourire.

Thalia regarde alors les loups un par un, ainsi que moi, avec un sourire carnassier, qui n'anonce rien de bon pour nous et finit par dire:

-Voyez messieurs, cette demoiselle a parlé, donc ce soir ce sera steack et salade. Précise t'elle.

Nous grognons de mécontentement, comprenant qu'on ne pourra pas y échapper. Pendant ce temps Thalia entraine Anna dans la cuisine.

Laissant les hommes se remettre de leur défaite, comme elle dit. Je rigole en les voyant agir toutes les deux.

Le reste de la soirée est tout aussi agréable, le repas est un vrai régal mais nous nous gardons bien de le lui dire ou nous serions bon pour en manger à tout les repas et cela ne nous enchante guère, il faut l'avouer.

Les rires de chacun ont ponctués le diner, suite aux anecdotes que nous avons laissés échapper.

Vers vingt deux heures, ils décident de rentrer se reposer. Anna nous aillant déjà abandonné depuis une heure, en sombrant dans mes bras.

Une fois la porte fermée, je rejoins ma chambre et m'installe dans le lit aux cotés de ma protégée.


End file.
